


Always More

by KarieSenkow (MukatKiKaarn)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Play, Blood, Blood and Gore, Foot Fetish, Gore, Multi, Physical Abuse, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Size Kink, Torture, Vaginal Insertion, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukatKiKaarn/pseuds/KarieSenkow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A band of adventurers finds their journey cut short by a nightmarish encounter with a gigantic champion who desires to sate her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always More

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god, this is just absolute, gratuitous horror type stuff. I don’t normally write anything nearly this violent, but this was done by request. It was certainly interesting to portray a character doing such cruel, murderous acts to her tiny victims. It’s not something I personally enjoy, at least not to this extent, though I do hope the person who requested this from me enjoys it.

Waves crashed over the beach, the line of white foam advancing over the grains of sand before reaching its limit. The sand soaked in the water, turning it a darker shade as the grains shifted and filled in the tiny foot steps making a line along the beach

The five nekomimi had been walking for days, making camp several times along this beach using dry tinder they’d brought with them. The shore was the only way to avoid being trampled by much larger bands of adventurers. While the beach presented its own dangers— the cry of gulls overhead sent a bolt of fear through them each time they heard it— it was certainly the least dangerous route.

The was a difference, though, between safe, and least dangerous.

They were slow to notice the ground rumbling beneath them; it was only as the foot steps drew closer that they began to feel the shockwaves rippling under the sand. The band of adventurers looked at one another in fear. It took only a nod, and they were off, sprinting across the sand in search of a place to hide.

The tremors were the first thing; then came her shadow.

She towered over them, legs sweeping like great pendulums as they carried her body over land. What took them nearly half an hour to cross, she stepped over in the blink of an eye. One of the adventurers, a young, lean boy, hesitated for a moment, turning back to look at the giantess following them along the shore.

She stopped and smiled down at him. Black hair, looking as soft and smooth as silk, hung down around her face, two tall, pointed ears rising from the top of her head. Thick, white, bushy tails stretched out behind her from the back of her armored skirts, while her breasts stood out like a great shelf of flesh that nearly obscured her face from the neko’s low angle.

“You’re living very dangerously,” she said, lips turning up at their corners as she smiled down at him. “Such a pity you won’t have a chance to rethink that.”

One foot lifted from the sand, grains of the fine white powder raining down around him as it lost its grip on the pad of her foot. Before he could move, before he could think enough to react, that foot came down on him, pressing him down into the sand.

He was not dead. Not yet.

No; he was pressed between the sand and her skin, nose assaulted by the smell of sweat and dirt, the musty odor of feet normally bound up in shoes. His throat twitched and his stomach turned within his gut, the stench invading him through nose and mouth, making every breath taste like her.

He gagged, but swallowed back the bile rising up his throat. The pressure on his body was growing, the weight of her foot shifting from one side to the other. She was grinding him into the ground, he realized. Far above, he heard her laugh. “Go on,” she said, voice loud enough to be heard through the mass of her foot crushing down on him. “Kiss it.”

He shook his head. The pressure grew worse; his body felt hot and wet inside; he was surely already dying, her foot cracking his bones into pointed shards it then drove down into the meat of his body. He sobbed and twisted under the flesh compacting him into the sand, but he would not kiss her.

It would not matter. The giantess grew bored with him and bore the full mass of her body onto that foot. With one twist, his skeleton was pulverized, his muscle and organs shredded to a pulp. When she continued onwards, all that was left of the boy was the leather skirt he’d worn, laying in a burst of blood-soaked sand.

She continued onwards, the other four racing to get ahead of her. Each step, though, bore her closer to them, her shadow swallowing up the moonlit beach around them. Within moments she was on top of them; she dropped to her knees, the tremor that radiated outward from her legs knocking the party off their feet.

Her legs ringed around them like thick walls of flesh; her torso rose up over them, the moon behind her head making her hair seem to glow. “What delightful little toys,” she said, one slender finger pressing against each of their heads in turn. ”Four little neko, plus the one I played with a moment ago. Such a lovely treat to come across, tonight.”

The four pressed their backs to one another, trying to collaborate, taking their weapons from their belts and backs. The giantess laughed, though, and picked one of the four up with her toes. “Silly mortals,” she said, hair sliding over her shoulders as her head shook. “You won’t harm me with those.”

The neko in her grip, a girl with short hair and strong muscles, dropped her sword as she was plucked from the ground. Her comrades chased after her, while the captive neko flailed her legs in a vain attempt to catch her feet against Ahri’s and knock herself free. All the while, she held her breath, the sweat soaked smell from between the giantess’ toes already seeping up her nose as she resisted pulling the stale air down into her lungs.

The giantess’ feet met, the opposite foot pulling the neko down from between her toes until she lay between her arches. The two feet turned, crossed as they slid over one another, rolling the girl between them. The smell was less intense, but still enveloped her body, filling her lungs, coating her tongue. The film of sweat that kept grains of sand clinging to her feet ground over her body, grinding against her skin like sandpaper.

The worst, though, was the blood. The remains of her comrade covered her more and more, mixing with her own as her skin was abraded and torn open. This, more than the crushing pain of the feet pressing in from either side of her, more than the horror of her skin being peeled off, layer by layer, was the most hellish part of this nightmare. 

“Just kill me!” she screamed into the skin pressing in on her face. “Kill me!”

She couldn’t tell if the giantess heard the horror in her voice and felt pity, or if she was simply bored. Either way, it took only a split second for her vision to go black, her consciousness snuffed out in one crush of the giantess’ feet.

The three remaining watched as blood and mangled viscera dripped down off the feet hovering above them. The giantess laughed again, wiping her bloodied feet across the sand, leaning forward until her body overshadowed them.

“Now, don’t worry,” she said, her voice thick, slow, and sweet like honey. “They’re already with me. I can feel their souls slipping inside of me, already drowning within me. All of that energy, all of that fear and rage and panic… oh, it’s magnificent!”

She laughed and sat back up, her fingers hovering over the three of them. “Although,” she said, moistening her lips with her tongue, “I have need of other things inside of me…”

She settled upon one of the other boys in the group, a red-haired mage. Her nails made short work of the thin, unarmored material protecting his body, flicking aside his ruined clothes as she contemplated his newly naked body. Pale skin, unblemished with injuries or the warming light of the sun, covered a rail-thin body. His tail, black as his ears and hair, wrapped itself around his waist, hanging down in a meaningless effort to regain some sense of modesty before her.

“Silly boy,” she said, and laughed as she raised him to her lips. He squirmed, twisted between her fingertips, as her tongue slathered him in thick drool that ran down his chest and belly, covering his legs. He shivered, face twisted in disgust at the slimy substance coating him, while his captor merely smiled. “That will hardly be the worst of it for you.”

She lowered him back down again, sitting back as she spread her legs wide. The mage blushed when he realized that she was wearing no undergarments with her skirt; the thick columns of her thighs met her hips, the black, trimmed hairs of her pubic mound framing the pink lips of her vulva, while smooth skin stretched out below that entrance to the valley formed between the twin hemispheres of her bottom.

That, he realized with horror, was where she was taking him.

Her hole was a bright pink dot amid the rest of her skin; flesh designed to stretch and open up folded up on itself, sealing the way inside of her until it was needed. The thick fur of her tails spread out under her like a banket, muffling the panicked voices of his peers as they laid over them.

The giantess licked her fingertips, then brought them to her hole, careful not to scratch her pointed nails against such sensitive skin. Her flesh trembled at first, unwilling to comply with her request, but gave to her command as she persisted.

The smell of her guts rose up at him, stale and dry and putrid; it stunk almost like rotting meat, but as barren and dry as a desert, all trace of moisture long before soaked through the walls and into her blood. He managed to tune out the smell, ignoring it as best as possible, taking short breath to force the vile air out of his lungs as quickly as he breathed it in.

The skin at her hole was smooth, soft; if not for where it was, where he was, he could almost desire curling up here to sleep. It felt almost soothing on his skin; though no sooner did that thought cross his mind than those same smooth, soft walls of flesh grabbed him and wrapped tightly around his tiny body.

She was playing tug-of-war with him: on one side, the puckered flesh of her hole held tightly around his body, trying to pull him deeper inside her. On the other, the woman’s fingers pulled him back, resisting her own body’s efforts to suck him inside her bowels. He laughed, almost delirious he wasn’t sure if it was the overpowering smell, the pressure cutting off the blood and oxygen to his brain, or just absolutely, mind-numbing fear. It didn’t matter, he realized; he was hers, hers to use and abuse. He would end up dead, either crushed here or trapped inside her.

Her hole started to win the war, his head emerging on the other side, the pungent smell thicker here. It was only as he slid inside, aided onward by her fingers, that it occurred to him that there was no oxygen here, nothing to breathe, just the gasses released by the teaming microbes living within her walls. He laughed, pulling more of the poisoned air into his lungs, the sound of his delirium echoing within her gut as his vision started to blur.

She laughed against, fingers curling around her thigh as she sealed the mage within herself. The two remaining neko had lost the strength to stand and now knelt on the sand, holding each other. They looked similar; siblings, most likely, whispering to themselves as they waited for their ends. Ahri smiled, her fingers once more hovering above the group. They would all be together within her, once their souls had been sucked clean from their dying bodies.

“I’m afraid I’ll need to separate you for a time,” she said, choosing the last remaining boy as she sat back. “Now, don’t cry, little boy. Your fate will be quite pleasant, I promise.”

The tiny neko hung curled up in a ball, shivering as she lifted him to her mound, setting the creature down on the bed of trimmed hairs that covered it, her skirt hung out over him like a canopy between her two outstretched legs. Fingers worked apart the folded flesh below him, opening it up into a bed that sloped downward before plunging inside of her. Before he could move to investigate himself, her fingers pushed him downward, dropping him down onto wet, pink flesh, the lubricant drawn out from within her sticking to every inch of his body within moments. He struggled to gain footing, to take hold of anything, but every foothold, every place he could grip, slipped away from him and sent him sinking down into the thick, sticky mess once more.

She laughed and pressed her fingers into his back, pushing him tightly against her, sliding his tiny body towards the apex of her vulva, his face brushing against the bead of her clitoris emerging above him. Everything smelt of iron and salt and water, thick and heady, mixed with something that he couldn’t sense but that took hold of his mind. He was deep in the midst of her own arousal, an oppressive heat rising up from below as she forced him to kiss her again and again. His own erection sank into her folds, so drowned in her fluids that he could barely feel her. He cried out in frustration, unable to feel any pleasure in what were surely his final moments, even though he was being pressed into one of the most intimate points on her body.

She pushed him back, slowly pushing him into her entrance, the muscles wrapped around her vagina squeezing tightly against him as she thrust him inside, deeper with each push. Again and again, she would pull him out entirely, letting the silken surface of her vulva wrap around him, drenching him in the moisture still coating them, before plunging him back into her depths.

With one last thrust, she lost him inside her, letting her body take full hold of him, squeezing tighter and tighter at her captive, each tension of her muscle shifting him within her. Her toes curled, heels digging into the sand, feeling his head pressing into sensitive nerves. She gasped, drawing her knees together, pressing everything more tightly around him until there was no air, no darkness, just the overwhelming crush of hot, tender flesh bearing down on him from every direction.

Ahri moaned, her gigantic body convulsing through her climax, grinding apart the boy trapped within her more and more finely. Hot blood trickled out from inside her, running along her skin until it found the join of her leg to her hip, following it downwards until it could drip down into the sand.

She was the last left, the final neko realized, shaking after witnessing the fate of each of her peers. She couldn’t run; her legs refused to move. Her arms were too weak to draw her bow, and even if she could, she doubted the arrows would stick deep enough into her skin to do the giantess much harm.

Ahri twisted her body around, her legs sweeping across the sand until she laid on her belly, resting on her arms just in front of the neko. “You’re the last,” she said, licking her lips. Her stomach was growling, the tiny girl surely feeling the vibration as it traveled through the ground. “And I’m afraid there’s one last need I must attend to.”

She didn’t listen for the girl’s protests, even though she gave none. She simply opened her mouth wide and shoved her inside, landing against her tongue. Saliva soaked into the neko’s tunic, sticking her to the muscle she lay against. It shaped itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides as it pulled her in, letting the giantess seal her mouth behind her.

Ahri murred, disappointed at the girl’s failure to struggle within her; it was always the problem when she terrorized whole parties at once. By the time to picked off the last of them, she thought, tongue swirling the tiny girl around in her mouth, they were usually so frozen with fear that there was hardly any fun in it. Still, the girl tasted nice, her flesh sun-kissed, warm, and smelling of salt and earth. 

When she had enough of her taste, she simply tipped her head back and swallowed. The walls of her esophagus wrapped like a sleeve around the girl, easing her downward into her belly. Now she smiled; now the girl struggled, now that it was too late. The heat grew more oppressive, the sound of her heartbeat thundering in the neko’s ears as she plunged into her chest, her passage twisting around the organs piled around it before squeezing the girl out into her stomach.

The girl gasped for stagnant air, screaming as the giantess’ stomach started squeezing, washing waves of bile and acid over her body. Her clothes soaked through, bringing the caustic substance in contact with her skin, holding it there as it burned her. The neko writhed, crawling at the wall, even extending her claws as she tried desperately to crawl the walls to the tightly sealed opening she’d fallen in here from.

The stomach shifted again, though, and threw the girl back down into the chemical soup working to digest her.

Ahri stood, rubbing her stomach, pleased at the movements of her passenger. It always pleased her more when they tried to fight; the struggle whipped up the energy within their souls, energy that felt marvelous as it then flowed into her own being. Satisfied, she rose back up, leaving no trace but a few scattered garments before continuing on her way down the beach.

Perhaps, she thought, there might be more treats. She smiled, amused with herself. Of course there would be, she told herself, and let the ocean lap at her feet. There would always be more treats.


End file.
